


Come Fly With Me

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplane, All the puns, Bottom Theo, M/M, Nett, Pilot Liam, Pilot Theo, Pilots, Thiam, Top Liam, dicks on a plane, puns, puns with a trace of smut, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: It's a few years after the war; Theo Raeken and Liam Dunbar are the hottest pilots in the airline industry.When he learns more of Liam's lack of history at 35K ft, Theo tries to get his boyfriend to join a certain "club".A certain passenger sets his eyes on a flight-attendant.Puns, high jinks, and minimal jokes about airline food abound in this high-flying adventure!





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



Dicks on a Plane

 

Liam looked at the crew assignment chart on the dry-erase board that hung on the wall of the pilot’s break room. There, right next to his own name, was the name of his co-pilot for the flight he was scheduled for this afternoon: “Captain Theodore Raeken”.

 

Liam started dating Theo, officially, about a month after the battle with the Anuk-Ite ended. Somehow during their time together, Theo had also convinced him that flight school would be more fun than the History program at UC-Beacon Hills; and damnit if the chimera wasn’t right. They both aced the entry physical exam; their supernatural abilities granted them perfect vision, and lighting fast reflexes, both of which were essential for being a pilot.

 

Liam loved flying! He struggled a bit with the aeronautics and physics segments of the program, but with a lot of hard work and late-night tutoring from his boyfriend, they both had managed to graduate in the top ten percent of their class at flight-school.

 

The pilot life was hard on their relationship at times. Often, they would be posted to separate flights, sometimes meaning they would go weeks without seeing each other. But every now and then they would get assigned to the same plane.

 

Liam downed what was left of his Red Bull, before tossing the can in the bin. Grabbing his small bag, and hat, he started walking to the gate where his plane was being prepped.

 

\-------

Theo stood next to Liam on the entranceway to the plane, both waiting to greet the passengers as they made their way on board. Theo tossed his empty coffee cup in the small trashcan tucked under the serving cart behind him.

“I thought you hated coffee?” Liam asked, a confused look on his face, “you say it always makes your breath smell”

Theo shrugged, “yeah, but I thought coffee breath would be better than penis breath” he deadpanned, thinking back to their indiscretion a few hours ago in the waiting lounge.

 

Liam’s face went beet red. “Glad they put us on a flight together again” he said after an awkward pause, trying to change the subject

“Oh yeah?” Theo smirked, “still not sick of me yet?”

“Hey, boyfriends that fly together, uh” Liam tried to think of something that rhymed to put on the end, “lie together?” he tried

Theo looked at him quizzically

“It sounded better than ‘die together’” Liam shrugged

 

Theo shook his head, before he noticed a frantic looking young man in a flight crew uniform running towards them. He quickly made his way up the gangway, before hunching over, placing his hands over his knees, and panting deep breaths.

“Sorry I’m late” he called out between gasps, taking a moment to brush the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes out of the way.

“Wasn’t like we were going to take off without the stewardess” Theo teased

“For the millionth time, I’m not a stewardess, I’m a _flight-attendant_ ” the boy called back, his cheeks going red in irritation

“Whatever, just keep the passengers ‘ _attended’_ to then Holloway” Theo ordered

Nolan gave a mocking salute, before he started making his way down the aisle of the tiny plane cabin; making sure there were pillows on every seat and all the tray tables were in the upright position.

 

\-------

Liam looked over the pre-flight stats sheet quickly before the passengers started to board. The E170 was typical of the smaller regional jets he had flown before. Even so, the expected passenger load this time was extremely light. Ordinarily a plane of this class could carry about 60-70 people; but according to the sheet in front of him, there would only be around 30 passengers on board. The young pilot smiled, doing the math in his head that with the lower weight, if they caught the right tailwind they could reach their destination early; maybe even early enough to  . . . . . .

The thought was cut off by the loud ding that signaled the passengers were about to start filing in.

 

Theo had already retreated to the cabin of the plane, to begin the warm-up procedure for the engines (it had been years, but he still insisted to Liam that ever since returning from hell his “people skills” were “rusty”). Liam just shook his head and wondered how any of the other pilots put up with his boyfriend’s antics.

 

First class was, as expected, the first to board. Liam heard the boarding instructions echo from the intercom at the gate terminal, down through the gangway, letting him know that the passengers would be coming shortly.

He waited. Nothing.

After about five minutes a single man in a sharp suit carrying a bag stepped onto the plane. Liam had to do a double-take when he was suddenly confronted by a very familiar set of piercing eyes and a cocky smirk.

 

“B-b-rett?” Liam asked, surprised to see his old teammate standing in front of him, in a suit that seemed to be intentionally just a bit too tight in all the right places.

 

“I thought they didn’t allow explosives on airplanes, Captain IED?” Brett mocked

 

“Hey, not funny dude. Seriously don’t even joke like that! Air marshals don’t care if you’ve got an eight-pack, they’ll kick you off in a heartbeat” Liam reprimanded, though in a hushed tone, just in case there were any air marshals flying aboard today

 

Unfortunately, it seemed as though Brett was the only flying first class today, so they had a few minutes left before the rest of the passengers even started to board.

 

“How’d _you_ get into first class?” Liam inquired, raising an eyebrow. The last the beta had heard Brett was off studying Finance on a full-ride lacrosse scholarship.

 

Brett shrugged, before he proceeded to catch Liam up on how he had gone on to law school after finishing his undergrad and then managed to land a job at a major law firm in LA right afterwards. Apparently, there wasn’t a jury on Earth on that could refuse his seductive charm. He was too perfect for the job.

 

“One of the senior partners offered to fly me to Vegas for a weekend to meet an important client. The usual, grease a few palms, stroke a few . . . egos” he chuckled

 

“Knowing you, I’m guessing that’s not just figuratively?” Liam asked with a sigh

 

“It’s not about who you know, it’s who you _blow_ Dunbar” he smirked, much to Liam’s annoyance.

 

A flustered Nolan finally made his way up to the entrance to the plane, grabbing the tall boy’s ticket and checking to see where to seat him. “Uh, right this ah way, Mr. Talbot” Nolan said cheerfully, leading the way to the luxurious (by comparison) seat near the front of the plane.

 

“I thought we only got snacks once we were in the air?” Brett said, winking seductively in the direction of the now blushing flight-attendant. Liam just rolled his eyes, very much relieved to hear the clicking of heels and din of voices that indicated the rest of the passengers were finally making their way up the boarding ramp.

 

The rest of the passengers boarded the plane, though there were only about two dozen of them. A few tourists, an elderly woman going to visit her grandson, an overly excited group of younger women ready for their big bachelorette-party weekend in the city of sin. Pretty standard for a small mid-week regional flight.

Liam looked out down the ramp and saw two familiar faces running hurriedly towards the ramp. Climbing aboard, Mason and Corey greeted Liam.

“Hey man, thanks again for getting us this flight!” Mason called out excitedly

 

“It’s no big deal really, Theo and I get a ton of free airmiles each year, and on flights that are super empty, the airline actually encourages us to invite guests in the hopes you’ll pay for a ticket on the way back” Liam explained

 

The two boys nodded again in thanks and made their way to their seats, throwing their bags in the overhead compartments. Corey was terrified at the prospect of having to sit at the window seat, which worked out well because Mason literally climbed over him just so he could get the view.

 

Suddenly the warning ding chimed and the lights flashed as the plane slowly began to taxi down in the direction of the runway.

 

Nolan appeared at the front of the aisle and gave a quick demonstration of where the exits were, and how to use the oxygen masks.

 

Feeling the rumble through the floor as the plane began to hurtle down the runaway, just minutes before taking off, the young flight attendant made his way into the first-class section of the cabin. Looking over at the only occupant, he saw the sharp dressed boy sprawled out lazily in his spacious seat, headphones in his ears.

 

Nolan tapped him on the shoulder, earning immediate eye contact and the removal of one of the headphones. “Mr. Talbot” he started gesturing in front of him, “we are taking off now, so you need to stick your tray table in the upright position, please” Nolan informed him

 

“I’d like to stick you in the upright position” Brett called back, as he adjusted himself in his seat and gave a cheeky grin to Nolan.

 

Nolan just blushed furiously and stormed off towards the cabin.

 

\-------

“So you mean like _never_ never?” Theo asked in disbelief

 

Liam shook his head back and forth, indicating that he had in fact never had sex while on a plane

 

“Haven’t you at least thought about it?” Theo tried again

 

“I mean, yeah, obviously!” Liam started, “I was just, uh you know, a little busy doing something called _flying the fucking plane_ ” he finished

 

“Well it doesn’t sound like it was much of a _fucking_ plane then” Theo joked, “I mean come on, once we’re at altitude we pretty much just cruise on autopilot until we have to start our descent. Besides you _know_ other people were probably doing it while you were mid-air.”

 

Liam shuddered for a second, immediately grateful that the pilots had their own private lavatory on board.

 

“So . . .” Theo trailed off suggestively as the plane leveled up

 

“So?” Liam said, waiting for Theo to elaborate

 

“So am I getting you into the mile-high club, or not?” his co-pilot grinned

 

Liam thought for a moment, face twisted in a pensive stare at the roof of the cockpit. _Technically_ , they could get fired for this; but that was only if they got caught.

 

As if Theo could see the arguments being put forth by the tiny angel and devil on either side of Liam’s shoulders, the fly-boy chimera decided to give the beta a nudge in the wrong direction

 

“Come on Li! You know that suck, squeeze, bang, and blow aren’t just the 4 cycles of an engine” he pointed out

 

“Uh” Liam started

 

“Don’t worry babe, I’m federally licensed to go down on your landing strip” Theo grinned with a wink

 

“W-wh-what if we hit a storm?” Liam stammered out, trying to exhaust every possible excuse. He knew he wanted this; he also knew he probably shouldn’t.

 

“Hey, a little turbulence could make things fun” Theo pointed out with yet another flirty smirk

 

“Besides, I know a bunch of different maneuvers” he quickly followed up

 

“Ughh! Fine! I’ll join your mile-high club if gets you to stop with all the pilot and flying puns” Liam said, finally at last giving in

 

Theo cocked his head to side, content in his victory

 

“I – uh – could teach you about thrust?” Liam tried, doing his best to play Theo’s game

 

“You never were one for smooth approaches, were you Dunbar?” Theo teased

 

“Just shut up and blow me already!” Liam ordered, growing annoyed with all the puns

 

“Yes sir!” Theo teased with a wink and a mock salute.

 

\-------

Nolan had tried to escape for a minute to the safe confines of the cockpit, but trying the handle on the door, he found it locked. Hearing a few choice snippets of the pilots exchange, he had a pretty good idea of what (or more accurately who) was about to go down.

 

What he hadn’t realized was that so did the rest of the people on board.

 

He began to roll his small cart down the narrow aisle, parking it just before the economy class partition curtain.

 

“Excuse me, stewardess!” Brett interrupted, raising his hand.

 

Nolan rolled his eyes, and tried his best to put on a fake smile. “Hi, actually I’m a flight-attendant, not a stewardess, you could also call me Nolan if that’s easier!” he replied voice full of fake cheer

 

“I’d rather call you my next layover” Brett said cheekily, “or if miss, ‘red-eye’ ” he winked at the last addition, watching the color change on the other boy’s face.

 

Trying his best to maintain some dignity, Nolan tried to ignore the advances of the sharp dressed young man seated before him. “Is there something that you need?” he tried again

 

“Yeah, could you show me how the oxygen masks work again?” Brett asked,

 

Nolan’s eyes widened, “Are you feeling sick?” he asked, suddenly full of concern

 

“No, it’s just that you took my breath away” Brett replied with big pouty puppy eyes

 

Nolan tried to hide the blush from rolling over his face. It had been a long day, and he definitely wasn’t getting paid enough to put up with getting hit-on by some cocky hot-shot rich-boy, with a stupid pretty face, and stupid gorgeous eyes, and a stupid cute smile, and those dumb bulging arms that his shirtsleeves just barely could contain . . .fuck he thought to himself. Or at least, he _thought_ that he thought it to himself.

 

“Stupid pretty face, huh?” Brett interrupted Nolan’s unintentional out-loud monologue

 

“I, uh” Nolan was about to say something back when suddenly the entire cabin was filled with commotion, as the intercoms and video screens came to life, transmitting what was going on in the cockpit to the rest of the plane.

 

\-------

“Hey, is uh that what I think it is?” Corey asked worriedly as the sights and sounds of their packmates ripping each other’s clothes off and furiously making out made its way throughout the plane.

 

“Uh, yeah, that’s definitely our Liam and our Theo . . .” Mason trailed off with his head cocked to the side, eyeing how the two were moving with such grace and also passion in the cramped space. Suddenly he watched as Theo ripped Liam’s pants down around his waist, snapping the buckle from the belt in half “Intense!” was all he got out.

 

In the row in front of them sat the three bridesmaids, all staring in awe at the screens on the back of the seats in front of them, and listening to the primal moaning and deep breathing that was flooding through the plane’s intercom.

 

“I just” one of the girls started, trying to find the right words, “the sight of two really cute guys kissing and and and doing _that_ . . .it’s just so  . . .” she trailed off, and Mason braced himself behind them for something homophobic

 

“So FUCKING HOT!” her friend that was seated next to her called out, and she immediately nodded in agreement

 

Mason sighed as he and Corey both traded looks of bewilderment. This was going to be an interesting flight . . .

\-------

The inside of the tiny cockpit was a complete disaster; it looked more like a tornado was flying the plane, rather than the two pilots. Of course, the only storm Liam cared about right now was the swirling tempest of lust that was raging between him and his boyfriend.

 

The plane had since leveled out, radiant sunlight beaming into the windows once they broke through the cloudbank.

Looking over at the altimeter (that was partially obscured by the tie he had ripped off Theo) he noted they were at perfect cruising altitude; 35,000 feet to be exact. Feeling Theo’s lips lightly sucking on his chest and feeling the chimera’s hands working their way down his waist; Liam had never been more grateful for the auto-pilot in his life.

 

Liam’s legs were barely able to keep him up, his knees buckling with each warm kiss Theo blew over the tip of his now exposed dick. By this point he had started leaning back onto the console behind him, using the panels to support himself as he threw his head back in pleasure. A quick yelp followed shortly after, as he had accidently hit his head on the roof of the small cockpit.

Theo looked up at him; Liam had no idea how Theo managed to grin with such a big dick in his mouth, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Theo gave a quick wink, and Liam ran his right hand through the other boy’s hair, grabbing it as the chimera continued to bob up and down.

 

What Liam didn’t know was that when Theo first threw him against the console, while they were ripping each other’s clothes off, his ass had accidentally hit the button activating the intercom and video feed. Theo noticed the flashing indicator light almost immediately, but he said nothing. Lowering himself onto his knees he gripped the base of Liam’s cock with one hand, and threw a quick smirky glance directly towards the camera. What could he say? The only thing hotter than blowing his boyfriend at 35,000 feet, was knowing that everyone else onboard was watching.

 

\-------

 

The entire gaggle that was the bachelorette party girl row, all let out a gasp simultaneously at what just happened on their screens. They stared at the scene before them, watching as the outline of the top of Liam’s cock showed through, bulging against the skin of Theo’s throat with each thrust.

 

Nolan was making his way down the economy class section with his drink cart, when he heard the noise from their row (while doing his best to ignore the sex noises that were ringing throughout the plane).

“Is everything alright ladies? Do you want something to drink?” he asked with genuine concern.

“There isn’t anything on your cart that will quench _this_ thirst” one of the girls replied

“Unless you’ve got some more hot, hung pilots stashed under there somewhere” another said

“Seriously, why are the cute ones always gay? We should have the male strippers wear skimpy pilot’s uniforms for the party, I would literally die!” the third one briefly pouted, before delighting in her sudden inspiration.

 

Nolan just sighed and kept rolling his cart down the aisle to the next row.

“Mason, Corey! I didn’t know you guys were flying today” Nolan greeted his two packmates

“Yeah, Liam was able to set us up with a free flight to Vegas. No way we were turning that down” Corey replied excitedly, happy to see another familiar face.

 

“Mason, are you alright? You look kind of pale” Nolan observed, gesturing to the expression on the other boy’s face that seemed to be some kind of convergence of confusion and shock

 

“I’m fine, I’m alright” he replied, “I just didn’t expect the in-flight movie to be ‘ _Pants-snakes on a Plane_ ’ is all” he added, earning a small laugh from Corey and Nolan.

 

\-------

Liam’s hips bucked forward as he released into the snug, warm embrace of Theo’s throat. Theo eagerly swallowed wave after wave of the cum Liam was filling his mouth with. He brushed his free hand against the bulge still trapped within the confines of his own pants. He had successfully resisted the urge up to this point to follow his own release with his lover. They still had a long flight to go, and Theo had a plan.

 

Taken out of his moment, Liam was suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of clapping and cheering coming from the back of the plane. Glancing down at the control panels he saw the indicator light for the video feed and intercom system flashing “ON”, and that the seatbelt and turbulence notification switches were also illuminated.

 

“Wait, this thing has been on the whole time?!” Liam whisper-shouted to Theo, face beet red with embarrassment

 

Theo just shrugged and laughed at Liam’s embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
